


We Can Never Be Together

by Kaslyna



Series: Defiance Oneshots [1]
Category: Defiance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Series, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaslyna/pseuds/Kaslyna
Summary: What happens at the NeedWant stays in the NeedWant.





	We Can Never Be Together

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another prompt fill from Tumblr that I'm cross posting. Prompt was "we can never be together kiss". This is related to another fic I'll be posting shortly, and while this one takes place before the other one, they're not so related you can't read one without the other.

“What are you having?” Berlin asked as she slid into the barstool next to Irisa.

Irisa shrugged, not bothering to look up, “What are you doing here?”

“Heard you were drinking the place dry,” Berlin replied, “Figure it’ll be faster with the two of us.”

Irisa took another sip of her drink, and for a minute Berlin could’ve sworn she actually _smiled_  at her. She brushed that thought aside and flagged the bartender.

It was after the fifth drink that Berlin felt bold enough to say, “You never drink like this.”

“Is that a question?” Irisa blinked at her.

Berlin only hesitated for a moment, “Yes. Yes it was.”

“Amanda,” Irisa shook her head a little, “Got into my head.”

“Ah,” Berlin nodded sagely, “She’s still trying to convince you he’s dead?”

“No, she’s still trying to convince herself that he’s dead,” Irisa grimaced.

“Well,” Berlin awkwardly placed a hand on Irisa’s knee in an attempt to comfort, “She’ll come around. It’s only been two months.”

Irisa was now staring at Berlin’s hand on her leg. She looked up at Berlin’s face, like she was trying to work something out. Before Berlin could fully grasp what was happening, Irisa had leaned forward and pressed her mouth against hers, kissing her hard.

Berlin pulled Irisa closer, causing her to fall off the barstool, but Irisa didn’t seem to mind, judging by the way she began tugging at Berlin’s hair. Hands began wandering as the kiss grew more heated. The pointed cough of the bartender forced them apart.

“We have rooms for that,” he offered.

“I think we’re good,” Berlin looked at Irisa for confirmation. Irisa gave a small nod of assent and the bartender muttered something to himself and walked away.

“Berlin…” Irisa seemed suddenly sobered by the interruption.

“Shtak,” Berlin replied.

“We’re both drunk,” Irisa offered into an awkward silence. 

“Thanks for stating the obvious,” Berlin shot her a hard look.

“I just-”

“I know,” Berlin began toying with the hem of her own shirt, “We shouldn’t be doing that.”

“We’re good?”

“Yeah,” Berlin smirked at her, “As long as you pay for my drinks, we can forget this ever happened.”

Irisa nodded. Neither one of them had a lot of friends, and neither one of them were the type to really need them, anyways. Berlin’s friendship was still fragile enough on a bad day that hopping into bed with her probably wasn’t a great idea.

But when it happened again two weeks later, they both realized they couldn’t forget it had happened.


End file.
